With Great Power comes Great Responsibility
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: I hate it how these summary boxes are so small. So for a summary, you're gonna have to open the Fic and read the first few lines and stuff. Well, this is a sequel to It Blew Up. So if you know about that then read. Involves a Chao named Evil Fang, so :D
1. Chapter 1

**I guess this is a sequel to ****It Blew Up****. I guess. I'm not sure. Anyway, it's random, so you should like it. RATED T for humor, mild language, and weirdness.**

Four score and seven days ago, in a galaxy far, far away was a planet known as Earth. This planet was home to many inhabitants, but the superior race was known as 'Human', although they were very clumsy and dorky 93.49% of the time. On this planet were a group of people known as 'FanFiction Writers.' They wrote stories about characters and places not invented by them, so they were practically stealing. But no one really cared. So they went on with their stories and lives. This is where this story begins…and ends.

There was an author who wrote stories, like any other good Fan Fic writer. But she had the unnatural ability to converse and interact with the characters as she wrote about them. Sometimes, they would even come right up to her front door! Having that only happen twice, it was still sort of a shock to her. But she made friends that way. Well, very creepy friends, but friends nevertheless.

"SARAH! GIVE ME THAT CANDY!" Lordoftheghostking28, or GhostKing, shouted at her normal, human friend as she went on a sugar rush.

GhostKing was dressed in all black. Black T-shirt under a black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, black socks, black hair bungee. In the hair bungee forming an X behind her head were two black and red pens. Her eyes were a deep, piercing blue. She wore huge black glasses on her otherwise tanned face. And she was currently grabbing at the king size Twix bar her friend, Sarah, had.

"NOOO GHOSTKING! IT'S MINE!" Sarah had short, flaming red hair and big brown eyes that were unfocused from the overload of sugar. She was wearing black also, and that was possibly a bad thing, because when she ran into a dark room GhostKing had trouble finding her.

"Sarah, give me the candy! Kids will be back at this door any second, and-"

There was a crinkle of the candy wrapper and then a munching sound. GhostKing sighed and returned to her front door. "WHY IS HALLOWEEN SO STRESSFUL?"

The doorbell rang and GhostKing opened the front door and practically threw candy at them, quickly shutting the door again after throwing candy in every direction. The kids outside cheered and left.

"You owe me a Twix." GhostKing said. "And not that Fun Size crap. Less candy is NOT fun."

Sarah nodded hyper-ly, chocolate smeared around her mouth. "ILIKESUGAR." She said very fast and very loud.

"We all know that." GhostKing sighed.

They waited for more kids to come, but none ever really came. So as they were packing up the candy the doorbell rang again. Typical.

"I got it." Sarah went to the front door while GhostKing put the candy in a closet and locked it so her hyper friend and siblings, Ghostbuster and Dinosaur, wouldn't get into it later. That was when she heard Sarah shout, "Um…GhostKing? Your boyfriend's back."

GhostKing groaned. That could be one of two people. Hopefully it was just a wannabe wanting more candy. She slowly crossed the hall to the front door to find…

"GhostKing, I thought you cut off the portal." Mephiles said. "And why are kids running around here wearing costumes?"

"Aaagh, quickly get in here before someone sees you!" GhostKing shouted, and everyone entered her house.

'Everyone', meaning Mephiles, Blaze, Silver, Jet, Shadow, Sonic, Eggman, Maria, Knuckles, and Tails. They all stood in the entryway and glanced around, sort of happy to be back away from the randomness of their world.

"It's Halloween." Sarah said. "Kids dress up and then go around to houses to get free candy."

"Really? Come on, Tails!" Sonic headed back for the door but Blaze grabbed him.

"No way, the police could be out there!"

GhostKing rolled her eyes as she thought of what happened last time they were all in her house. (**A/N:To read it word for word, go read ****It Blew Up**** by me**) Here's a very short summary:

Sonic went on a sugar rush as Supersonic and blew up everyone's houses, so they all moved into his house as long as they paid him rent and mowed his lawn. While they were there, he kept raising rent and all sort of terrible things. So Shadow and Mephiles left for a while, and it began to rain, so they found GhostKing's house. And being a nice author, she let them in. Shadow went with Sarah to watch Doctor Who and GhostKing and Mephiles had an intense Super Smash Bros. tournament. Then the next day everyone from Sonic's house came over and they had a pizza party and Eggman and Mephiles were arguing over GhostKing. Then Shadow and Mephiles got drunk. Not very fun. While they were doing that Sonic claimed Sarah as his soul mate and no one really cared. (Sorry, Sarah) And then GhostKing's friend Jake came over and they accused him of being her boyfriend, and it all went downhill from there. Later Mephiles found out GhostKing was still single, so he vowed to return for her. And now here he was.(**A/N: If you just go read the other story it'll be a lot better, I swear.**)

"Oh, boy. You're back." GhostKing facepalmed. "How did you even get here?"

"Through a portal that you could only open." Knuckles said.

"But I didn't open it."

"Oops. Sorry." Sarah muttered. "I was beginning to become a FanFiction writer too…and I guess I wrote a little too well. But I was trying to bring my dad here!"

"Who's your dad?" Tails asked.

"Doctor Who." Sarah said plainly. "That's why I'm part Time Lord."

"But I thought there was only one Time Lord left! How did she get to be part Time Lord too?" Eggman pointed at GhostKing.

"She's my sister." Sarah said. "I think."

"Long story." GhostKing said. "Maybe later. Anyway, so you wrote the portal into existence…"

Sarah nodded.

"…Without using Chaos Control or anything?"

Sarah nodded again.

"Wow." GhostKing muttered. "Um…if you did that, then you have a lot of power."

"So can I make the random appearance of jellybeans?" Sarah squealed.

"If you can, I'll beat you." GhostKing growled. "Stupid author powers restrict me from my favorite candy…"

"Why am I here again?" Shadow asked loudly.

"Because we won't let you leave." Jet said. "We're watching more Doctor Who, ok?"

"Oh, fine."

Everyone trooped into GhostKing's living room and claimed a couch or chair or something.

Except Silver. He got shoved to the floor off of a couch because Sonic had a random spaz or something. "Before we start…hide the wine." Maria whispered.

"I learned my lesson." Sarah rushed off to the kitchen to hide it waaaay out of reach.

So after a few episodes of Doctor Who everyone was scared stiff and they had to turn it off.

"I HATE THE WEEPING ANGELS!" Silver screamed, freaking out.

"Ok, relax!" Blaze said.

That was when Sonic had a great idea. "Why don't we all go to my house? We can watch scary movies!"

"With popcorn?" Jet asked hopefully.

"With popcorn."

"Ok, I'm in!"

"Yeah, my family won't be back for another two or so hours." GhostKing checked a clock. "Let's go!"

They all ran out of her house and down to the street, where the world was not how GhostKing remembered it. Sarah had indeed opened up the portal again somehow.

** 5 MINUETS LATER**…

"I WANNA WATCH NINJA ASSASSIN!" Silver shouted loudly.

"If you got freaked out from the angels, you're no match for that movie!" Knuckles said. "And besides, Tails is here. He's like, eight."

"I've seen that movie before!" Tails protested.

"That explains everything…"

They settled for watching Lord of the Rings, from the beginning too.

Halfway though the opening scene, the power went out.

"Aw, now that's great." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Don't worry! We all know the drill in case something like this ever happened when we were watching scary movies!" Sonic said heroically. "Silver's basically our walking flashlight, because he glows in the dark, so everyone gather around him!"

So everyone gathered around him.

"OW MY FOOT!" Knuckles yelled.

"OW MY ARM!" Blaze screamed.

"OW MY HAIR!" Sarah screamed louder.

"What?" GhostKing asked.

"OW MY SPLEEN!" Silver yelled.

"AAAHH! WHO'S HUGGING ME?" GhostKing screamed louder than everyone times twenty.

"Not me." Mephiles said inconspicuously.

There was a muffled thump.

"…Ow."

"Imagine what she would have done if Eggman was hugging her." Tails snickered.

"Um, guys, if you're gathered around me like this, I can't find the other flashlights!" Silver shouted.

"Oh. Right." Jet said stupidly.

Everyone moved and allowed Silver to go away to find a flashlight.

They were left in complete silence and darkness.

"I'm scared." Eggman said.

"Good." Everyone said.

"Can I have a hug?"

"OH HECK NO!" GhostKing screamed.

"Yeah, only I get the hugs." Mephiles said.

There was another muffled thump.

"And the punches." GhostKing snickered.

"If I get hugs, it's worth it."

Blaze snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in her hand. "Ok, everyone feeling better now?"

"Oh, good." Sarah said, looking relieved.

That was about when Silver screamed and came running back to the group and hiding behind Eggman because he was fat.

"It's a ghost!" He wailed. "Over by the door!"

"What?" Sarah stood up and took a careful few steps towards the hallway that would lead to the door.

"Um, Sarah…be careful…" GhostKing said nervously.

Sarah entered the hall…there was a flash of light…and she came running back, hiding behind Eggman with Silver too.

"Ok, now I'm scared. We need a sacrifice!" Knuckles said. "Go on, Sonic. You're brave."

"Am not!...I mean…uh….yes…" Sonic stuttered.

So he entered the hall….

"SONIC!"

"AAAAHH!"

Sonic came running back and shoved Sarah and Silver out from behind Eggman and used them as a shield. That was about when a floating beam of light entered the room and Tails just about fainted.

"Sonic, it's me! Amy!" The beam of light said.

"AAAAAHH!"

"What?" Silver said. "Oh, good! We thought you were a ghost!"

Amy left the room to find the fuse box or something. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wow, thank goodness that wasn't a ghost!" Blaze said.

"It's worse." Sonic whimpered. "It's a monster."

Sarah slapped him. "You should ask her out."

"Can I ask you out instead?"

"NO! I told you I already have a boyfriend!" Sarah yelled.

"But she's scary…"

"Man up,"

"No."

"You'd better listen to her…" GhostKing hissed.

"Man up." Sarah said a bit louder.

Silver coughed, but that cough sounded a lot like the words, "You're dead."

Then the lights flickered back on. GhostKing got up and re-set some of the digital clocks and everyone else was lazy and claimed a couch to sit on.

"Oh, hi." Amy said, coming back into the room, carrying a large flashlight. "Who're you?"

"I'm GhostKing, and this is Sarah." GhostKing said, pointing to her friend. "We sort of got bored of Halloween and Sonic wanted to watch scary movies, so we're here."

"Oh, sounds like fun! What are we watching?" Amy asked.

"We _were_ watching LOTR. Then the power went out." Silver said. "We just got to the part where Gandalf rides into the Shire with Frodo!"

"I didn't understand a word of that, but any movie is cool if I can watch it with Sonic!" Amy sat down next to him.

"Uh…Sonic! Where's the popcorn?" Jet asked.

"In the microwave! I'll get it!" Sonic jumped off and ran to the kitchen.

"So do you have boyfriends?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, sort of." Sarah said. "But I don't know where our relationship is going at the moment."

"What about you, GhostKing?"

"No." GhostKing said.

Mephiles sort of put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Yes."

"No. Mine." Eggman growled.

"AAAGH LEAVE ME ALONE!" GhostKing screamed, curling into a ball and rocking back and fourth, apparently going into shock.

"Um…ok…so…that's a no?" Amy asked awkwardly, watching GhostKing rock.

"Yes." Mephiles said.

"Wait, yes to the no, or 'yes, she has a boyfriend'?"

"Second yes."

"_NOOO!_" GhostKing wailed. "I DON'T DATE AND I ESPECIALLY WOULDN'T DATE OUTSIDE MY SPECIES!"

"Burn, Eggman." Tails snickered.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" GhostKing hopped up and left as fast as she could go.

Sonic came back a few seconds later with giant popcorn bowls for everyone. "What happened to GhostKing?"

"She's scarred for life." Blaze said. "Thanks to your girlfriend."

"Oh, not that stuff again…" Sonic sighed, remembering what happened last time.

"Yep, that stuff again." Silver said brightly.

There was an awkward silence interrupted only by a lone cricket somewhere in the house.

"So…on with the movie?" Jet suggested.

"If GhostKing misses a second of it she'll skin you alive." Sarah warned. "She loves this movie."

There was a loud flushing sound and GhostKing came back, still looking freaked out. "Did you hear that flush? That was the sound of my normal life going down the toilet!"

"Your life was normal before this?" Sarah exclaimed, looking genuinely surprised. "Even after the last meeting with these guys, and Danny Phantom, and Link, Zelda, Midna, Ganondorf, Ike, Marth, Snake, Metroids and all those other guys?"

"Yes, Sarah." GhostKing hissed sarcastically.

"Ok, just checking."

They watched the movie. It was a good movie, interrupted only by Sonic and GhostKing saying this occasionally:

"Stop touching me."

And then it was pretty normal from there on out.

** 9 HOURS LATER**…

"What time is it?" GhostKing yawned, pushing Mephiles, who had fallen asleep, off her arm because it was going numb.

"It's…SEVEN IN THE MORNING?" Sarah screamed. "WHAT WILL OUR PARENTS SAY?"

That got everyone up.

"ARE WE BEING ATTACKED?" Silver screamed.

"No." Maria said. "GhostKing and Sarah are just freaking out over what their parents are gonna say when they get back."

"You know what? I like this place better than my house." GhostKing decided. "Can I just stay here? I'd rather not face my mom."

"We can make money appear with author powers." Sarah added.

"Rent is fifty dollars a month." Sonic said.

"Deal."

"I didn't sleep at all because I was watching the movie." Shadow yawned. "Can I crash here too?"

"Same here?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my fridge." Sonic said. "GhostKing and Sarah, there's guest rooms upstairs. Pick one and then get some sleep or whatever."

"Fine with me." GhostKing said. "See ya later, everyone."

She and Sarah climbed up the stairs and found a lot of doors, most of which lead into a guest bedroom.

"I claim this one with the heater." GhostKing said.

"Oh, fine." Sarah huffed.

"Ha, ha. And before we get some sleep there's something I gotta ask you." GhostKing lowered her voice a lot. "I really, really, REALLY hope you left the portal open in case we really need to go back home."

Sarah paled.

"You closed it, didn't you?"

"I don't even know how! But when we entered their world…I looked back and it was gone! I don't think I even closed it!"

"We'll figure out a way to get back." GhostKing said. "After all, we're authors, right?"

"…Well, more like an author and a brainstormer." Sarah smiled slightly.

"Right. Well, we'll come up with a plan soon." GhostKing entered her room and shut the door.

** A LOT LATER, LIKE THE NEXT DAY**…

Probably the worst thing ever in the entire world next to spam-in-a-can is Amy's so-called 'dating advice'. Combine that with a creepy demon/hedgehog/devil guy and it's infinitively worse.

"I made you toast." Mephiles said the next morning as GhostKing got up, somehow still looking extremely tired.

"Wha…? Oh, thanks." GhostKing still wasn't really awake. She sat down and ate the toast, afterwards looking a bit better. "Where am I?"

"My house." Sonic said. "Remember? You and Sarah crashed here after watching a load of LOTR."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." GhostKing yawned.

"Why do you look so tired?" Silver asked.

"Nightmares and visions that usually last the entire night." GhostKing muttered. "I hardly ever sleep anymore. Being ADHD and ADD combined with that is even worse."

"I'm hyper too." Silver said.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Sonic too."

Sarah came down the stairs and sat at the table, her red hair wacko.

"What's up?" Jet asked.

"The sky." Sarah grumbled. "GhostKing, I had terrible, terrible dreams last night. Amy tried to kill us."

"Ooh, even my dreams don't compare to that." GhostKing snickered.

"…With a giant hammer…"

"That makes it worse."

"…on your birthday…"

"Why me?"

"…and she smushed your pineapple cake."

GhostKing stood up and stared at Sarah. "Dream or no dream she's never coming near my cake!"

"Dang, you really must like pineapples."

"They're a gift from God. Along with Fettuccini Alfreido and coffee."

"And me!" Silver said happily.

"And you, I guess." GhostKing admitted.

"See, Blaze? _They_ like me!"

"Yeah, but you're annoying." Blaze said.

"All right, I want to explore." Sarah said, getting up from the table. "Then I'll come and eat or something. Who wants to come with me?"

Everyone volunteered at the same moment, practically, except for GhostKing. And Mephiles, because he was waiting for GhostKing's reaction.

"Um…I'll sort of stay here. I need to write things." GhostKing finally said.

"I'll stay too." Mephiles said.

"No you won't. Go terrorize someone. Set something on fire. Just leave me alone. There's a million different things you could be doing instead of sitting here and staring at me in that creepy way."

Mephiles looked so rejected that Sonic almost burst out laughing. Instead he turned his head in the other direction and nearly blew up on account of laughter he was trying to hold in. Amy whacked him with a hammer and he shut up.

"Ok, fine…you can stay." GhostKing sighed, facepalming.

"I'll stay too." Shadow said, glaring at Mephiles. "Just to make sure he doesn't kill you."

"I know where the knives are. He won't kill me before I kill him."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ok, come on, everyone that wants to show me around town! Let's go!"

And they left.

"Stop staring at me." GhostKing hissed.

"Do you need any ideas?" Mephiles asked.

"No."

"Am I in this story?"

"Yes."

"Can you like me now, please?"

"No."

"What are you writing about?"

"I'm going to try to open up the portal that Sarah closed the other day." GhostKing said. "Chaos Control alone won't work with this. It needs the written word."

"Can you make Sonic die and stay dead?"

"…That's a good idea." GhostKing snickered evilly.

"No, it isn't." Shadow warned. "If you kill him off, then a certain person will probably kill _you_."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." GhostKing sighed. "Oh, well. On with the story…"

She began to type at lightning speed.

** WITH THE OTHERS**…

"So you have a boyfriend?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, I guess." Sarah said. "But we're…sort of breaking up."

"What? No, you can't!" Amy protested. "How do you know that he's not the one? He could be the one you've been looking for!"

"Even I don't know what I'm looking for." Sarah muttered.

"Can I meet this guy?" Amy asked.

"Probably not. I closed the portal." Sarah cringed. "GhostKing said she's gonna try to open it again."

"Hey, hey guys…" Silver wondered over by them. "I have to ask you something. What kind of flowers does Blaze like?"

"Uhhhhh…Whyyyy?" Both Sarah and Amy asked at the same time.

"Because I like her. But I'm scared she'll fry me. So I'll send her a bunch of flowers that say they were sent by Shadow." Silver said, looking worried. "But then Shadow might die."

"Don't worry, if he does, Sarah and GhostKing can bring him back." Amy said.

"We can't bring people back from the dead." Sarah said. "Or make people drop dead, or change the weather. And for some freakish reason GhostKing can't make jellybeans appear."

"Oh, that's right." Silver said. "Ok, well, I'll make sure there's a bucket of water nearby or something."

"Or something…" Sarah muttered.

"Hey, Sarah, you know GhostKing better than everyone here, right?" Eggman asked. "Because I need to ask you something."

"Why is everyone asking me things?" Sarah asked loudly, but no one paid her any attention.

"Does GhostKing like Mephiles better than me?"

"Dude, she hates both of you!" Sarah said. "Get over her already! Find a fat evil girl and ask her out! You leave my friend alone!"

Jet started laughing so Eggman had to whack him.

"Besides, you're violent." Sarah added.

"I can change!" He wailed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Lose about 278 pounds and we'll get back to you."

Sonic started laughing so Eggman had to kick him out into the street onto oncoming traffic.

"Dang," Knuckles said as Sonic started running in circles to avoid getting run over.

"You all need help," Sarah sighed, facepalming. "Serious, serious help."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Some of them are already in therapy because some others forced them to go. Guess who."

"I still don't forgive you for that!" Silver said pitifully. "That guy was mean!"

Sarah looked up at the sky and wondered how the heck she ended up with these guys in the first place. If this kept up she'd be in therapy soon too.

"So your world is a lot like mine?" She finally asked.

"Really a lot. Except you have cool things like video games. We have anti-gravity boots and surfboards." Jet said. "I mean, did I call video games _cool_? Pfft. You haven't lived until you've rocketed through the skies."

"We'll have to do that sometime." Sarah said. "Sounds like fun. Except GhostKing might not go. She's gets sick if she's too high up. I'm never riding with her on an airplane ever again…"

Sonic practically passed out on the sidewalk after dodging about 13,827,346,438 cars nonstop. Traffic here was evil.

"I'm ok." He informed everyone before practically dying.

Everyone moved away from him and acted like they had never seen him before. "I don't know that psycho." Silver said.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Maria said. "Come on, let's go back. I can't stand this anymore. You're all weird."

** MEANWHILE**…

"We're screwed," Shadow announced as he, Mephiles and GhostKing watched a huge portal open and engulf them.

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" GhostKing yelled, pounding more words into the keyboard. "I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING ABOUT A PORTAL YET! I DIDN'T-"

And then they were zipping through the portal to who knows where.

** BACK WITH THE OTHER GUYS**…

"I have to go back to my house." Amy said as they reached Sonic's house. "I'm making pies and they need to go in the oven."

"Ok, then. See ya." Sonic said, looking really happy.

Amy left and everyone else practically skipped to Sonic's house. They opened the door and entered the house to find…

"Wow, that was quick." Sarah said as she spotted a dark purple portal hovering in the middle of the room.

"Wait, where's Mephiles and Shadow?" Blaze asked. "They didn't go through the portal too, did they?"

"Only one way to find out! Quickly! It's closing again!" Sarah jumped headfirst into the portal and vanished. Everyone was right behind her.

They were falling through space for the longest time until they landed in someone's lawn. As Sarah was getting up, Silver landed on her. Then Blaze landed on them. Then Knuckles landed on them…ect…ect…until…

Eggman fell on them and everyone was practically squished flat.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Sarah screamed with her dying breath, because she was being crushed by everyone else. "MY RIBS! THEY'RE ALL BROKEN!"

After that slight mishap and when everyone could breathe again, they began to look around.

"This isn't Earth…" Sarah said slowly. "Is it?"

"More like a random planet that no one knows about yet." Tails said softly.

"Did GhostKing, Mephiles and Shadow end up here too? Or did they get thrown to another planet? One without oxygen?" Silver began to freak out. "I'm hyperventilating! AAAH!"

"Relax, Silver." Blaze hissed.

Everyone stood up and sort of wondered a bit.

"I found a strange, alien thing." Knuckles said, holding something up. "It's weird. I wonder what it is?"

"That's…that's a plastic bag." Sarah almost fell down laughing. "That's great! At least they think like us, the people on this planet."

"Come on, let's go find them!" Sonic said.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Good job, GhostKing. You sent us to…to…uh, where exacally _is_ here?" Shadow asked once they got a load of their surroundings.

They were in a long field, with only a small building in the distance. There were bright colored butterflies and flowers, and patches of the grass were white.

"I think it's China." GhostKing said finally. "No, wait, even they don't have white grass…I think it's Argentina."

"I don't think they have white grass either."

"Well, then, have any other idea where white grass could be?"

"Some random, alien planet with white grass." Mephiles suggested.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." GhostKing sighed. "Come on, let's go see who lives there. Maybe they can help us."

So they walked to the house.

"If we're stranded here, I blame you." Shadow said.

"If we're stranded here, I'll forgive you because love always forgives." Mephiles said.

"Oh, shut up." GhostKing hissed, knocking on the door.

It opened by itself. The three of them were looking into an abandoned house that looked like it had been left on its own quite recently.

"Weird." GhostKing said, going into the house. "Hello, anyone? Just checking."

"I found a trapdoor." Shadow announced, pushing a dusty couch away from the wall and coughing a ton.

"Good job. Come on, maybe we can find out where we are by going through there." GhostKing opened the door and they entered a dark tunnel in which they had to crawl through in order to fit.

"It's dark in here." Shadow growled. "I can't see anything."

"I can." Mephiles said. "Can I lead the way?"

"No." GhostKing snapped her fingers and a flash of sparks appeared. "Aaagh, come on, stupid fire…"

Another snap and she had a small flame in the palm of her hand. She started crawling forward again. "Come on, guys. It actually doesn't seem that long."

About 10 minuets later ("GhostKing, you liar!" Mephiles growled.) they reached another wall, this one with a small lever. GhostKing hit it, and the wall swung outwards into a brightly lit hallway.

"I think we just infiltrated a secret base on accident." Shadow said. "Now we're going to be arrested. Nice going, GhostKing."

"Whatever. Come on. There's got to be someone in here." GhostKing got out of the trapdoor thing and glanced around. "Hey, it's almost like some sort of school or something."

"The school of death." Shadow muttered, but GhostKing ignored him, saying, "Oh well. Come on."

They carefully rounded the corner like secret agents and continued on for a while. For this next whole scene you should start humming 'Mission Impossible'.

Begin…now.

They rounded another corner, but no one was there. Same was for the next corner. But the third was different. There were two doors leading left and right, while the hallway ended in a dead end. GhostKing picked the door on the right and tried it.

It was locked.

"Well, screw this." She muttered, trying the left.

It opened easily…into a janitor's closet.

"Well, screw this!"

"I can open the other door." Mephiles said, turning into darkness and slipping under the door. There was a soft click and the door opened.

"Good job." GhostKing said.

(You can stop humming now. The epic scene is over.)

They were now facing a long stairway down, with voices at the bottom, arguing loudly.

GhostKing motioned for everyone to be quiet and they listened closely.

"They're too powerful!" Someone was currently shouting. "They have complete control over most elements and limited control over anything alive!"

"But the ones with complete control have gone into hiding." Someone else countered. "They're the ones we need to stop first."

"But the other Authors need to be restrained too!"

"They're not as dangerous."

"They can be! Killing off OCs and even characters that aren't theirs!"

There was a moment of silence.

"There are a few decent Authors here." A new voice said. "Some will not kill off anyone even if they want to. Their character development is incredible. Their storylines…epic."

"But those Authors have left this committee! We have no idea where they are or what they're doing!" The yeller responded, yelling.

"Most likely they are continuing to write." Said the third voice.

"Commander, how do you know this?"

The commander paused for a second before responding. "I don't know anything yet, Jones. I am only judging based on their personalities and traits."

Jones sounded like he was about to blow up. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY AREN'T PLOTTING WOLRD DOMINATION OR ANYTHING EQUALLY EVIL?"

"I don't." The Commander was obviously losing his patience.

An alarm began to go off. The second voice said, "Answer."

"Um…slight probablem!" A voice said, coming out of what sounded like a very loud telephone. "The trapdoor's been opened…and we don't know who entered the base!"

"…Crap," Jones muttered.

"Rally up troops! We'll be right there!" The commander shouted. Loud footsteps were heard as they ran to the stairs.

"Go back!" GhostKing hissed at her companions. They opened the door and darted down the halls, desperately trying to get away.

They made it back to the trapdoor…only to find that a group of soldiers had the thing surrounded. They stared at the three odd intruders in shock, giving them the time to escape.

"GO BACK!" GhostKing shouted, running back the way they had come, only to run square into another group of soldiers.

"S**t." Mephiles hissed.

The two groups of soldiers drew their guns and waited for commands.

"Don't fire." The commander's voice from 6 paragraphs earlier said. He pushed to the frontline of his soldiers and smirked at the three trespassers. "I expected worse."

He was a graying man probably about in his mid sixties. He wore a uniform that was slightly different from his soldiers. It was decorated with many medals and awards, proving what a great leader he obviously was. He was wearing dark sunglasses that matched his uniform.

"I can give you worse." GhostKing hissed.

The commander just smiled tightly and raised some weird type of gun at her. Mephiles immeadentally stepped in between the commander and GhostKing, shielding her from harm. But the commander just laughed. "I'm not going to shoot her." He said, looking at a tiny screen on the back of the gun. "No, she's too valuable for that. Guards! Take her away! She's an Author!"

Immeadentally guards stepped forward, but GhostKing clenched her hands into fists and fought them off with incredible speed. Once those two guards were out on the floor, more guards rushed at her.

"Guys! Get out of here!" GhostKing screamed as she kept the guards at bay. But they began to close off her escape route by boxing her in against the wall.

"I'm not leaving you!" Mephiles shouted, disposing of a few more guards. "Never!"

"YOU ARE SO STUPID!" GhostKing screamed, Karate chopping a guard down.

A gunshot rang out and everyone froze momentarily until GhostKing burst out of the barricade of soldiers and ran at the trapdoor.

"It's locked. And Author proof." The commander sneered as GhostKing hammered it with fireball after fireball. But nothing happened, even when Mephiles and Shadow added in to the attack.

"Get them and lock them up." The commander commanded, drawing a small dart gun. "Hold them for questioning."

He fired once, twice, three times.

** MEANWHILE**…

"This grass tastes funny. Like…like…" Silver thought for a few seconds. "Like…grass!"

Everyone gave him a weird look and slowly moved away from him, because he was psycho.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Blaze sighed.

"Because I'm awesome like that!" Silver started flying around. "Wheeee! I bet you wish you could do this!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and began narrating. " '_and then Silver unexpectedly fell to the ground on account of being careless_.'"

Silver unexpectedly fell to the ground on account of being careless.

"OW!" He wailed. "No fair, Sarah!"

For some odd, unseen reason, Blaze burst into laughter. Silver shot her a hurt look but she didn't seem to notice because her eyes were watering up.

"Hey, if you can do that, can you narrate a few lines about me and GhostKing?" Eggman asked hopefully.

Sarah stared at him for a loooong time. "Whyyyy…?" She asked slowly.

"Well…um…you know. And just a few lines like how she secretly likes me and stuff?"

"Dude, we told you to find a fat evil girl to date." Sarah crossed her arms and walked a bit faster. "Not GhostKing."

"COME AWWWWNN!"

"No,"

"When I take over your world you'll be the first to go!" he threatened.

"Yeah, sure. I can always counter with Author Power." Sarah yawned.

"What if I make an Author proof robot?"

"Believe me, I'll find a way."

" : ( " Eggman said.

"Yeah, that's right." Sarah smirked.

"Sarah, can you narrate something cool for me?" Sonic asked.

Sarah thought for a second and then began.

" '_From the sky fell two chili dogs. Each one grilled to perfection and loaded with toppings. It-_'"

Before she could go on, two perfectly grilled chili dogs loaded with toppings fell from the sky and landed in Sonic's hands.

"WHOO! BEST DAY EVAHHH!"

"Hey, you're really getting good at that Author stuff!" Knuckles said. "Do something for me now."

Sarah thought for a long time. Then she began slowly, like she was afraid of messing up, " '_A small Chao, not much bigger than a grapefruit, could be seen nestled in the grass up ahead. It was midnight black with vivid green eyes and a squeaky voice. When it saw the group it called loudly-_'"

Once again, Sarah was cut off. This time from a loud scream/cry from up ahead. Jet ran towards the sound and returned with a small black Chao that wasn't much bigger than a grapefruit. It had bright green eyes, just like Sarah had described.

"GhostKing's never done that before…" Silver whispered. "She's never made alive things appear!"

Jet handed the Chao to Sarah. "I didn't even think that would work." Sarah said in awe. "I wonder where I pulled him from. I mean, I couldn't have just _invented_ him!"

"Isn't that one of the Author laws? You can't make appear come to life or drop dead?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Also we can't change the weather." Sarah eyed the sky. " _'Suddenly, the sky darkened with dark, ominous clouds that obscured the vision of any birds flying overhead. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning began to flash and-_'"

"Stop, Sarah!" Sonic shouted. "Look!"

Everyone looked where he was pointing in the distance, where a group of dark clouds were forming. Thunder rumbled far off. Lightning flashes were seen.

"You…you can control the weather." Knuckles gasped in awe. "How can you do that?"

"I don't know." Sarah whispered, glancing down at the Chao she was holding. It had gone to sleep. "But if I can control the weather…did I just make this guy appear out of nowhere?"

"I'll adopt him!" Tails volunteered.

"I'm the one with the pockets." Sarah put the Chao in her left pocket. "He'll be safe for now. In the meantime we need to figure out where we are and how to get to GhostKing, Mephiles and Shadow."


	2. Chapter 2

_** CHAPTER 2**_

Mephiles was having a dream. It was a dream where he and the others were gathered in Sonic's house and watching Ninja Assassin. It was a good movie, and after that he hugged GhostKing, and she didn't hit him! It was the best dream he ever had!

"Um…"

Oh, but wait, it got better, if that was possible. They had more pizza, and it never seemed to end! And root beer! Lots and lots of root beer!

"Ok, yeah. Mephiles…?"

After a few of the root beer cans were gone they played spin the bottle! It was really weird, because-

"MEPHILES!" Someone slapped him.

"WHAT?"

GhostKing jumped backwards to avoid his fist as he took some dangerous swipes at her head.

"A little high-strung, are we?" Shadow growled.

"Shut up." Mephiles growled.

"Ok, great, you're all alive. Now listen, I have no idea how to break out of here. This cell thing repels Author Power and it's driving me nuts!" GhostKing pounded on the side of the prison cell thing they were in but nothing happened.

"No probablem." Mephiles said, examining the door. He could easily slip out underneath it and unlock the door, therefore giving them an escape route and earning him a girlfriend-

"AAAAGHH!"

"Oh, forgot to tell you something." Shadow said. "You and me have these weird collar things on that rebound our power back at us. Don't try anything unless you want to die."

Mephiles said a long string of curse words that rivaled even Shadow's cursing abilities. GhostKing was rather impressed.

"Never heard anyone use the S-word that nicely." She commented.

GhostKing kicked at the door but it didn't even budge. "HEY, PSYCHOS OUT THERE! DO I GET MY ONE PHONE CALL?"

No one answered her. Typical.

She slumped down next to the wall and muttered, "Great. Now we're stuck here by an Author hating idiot. What now?"

"We could…play dead?" Shadow suggested lamely.

"That's risky." GhostKing muttered. "When they come for us we could all attack them. Unless they have riot shields. Then we're dead."

"That's riskier than my plan which wasn't even officially a plan in the first place." Shadow leaned against the opposite wall and stared at the roof for a while, like it would explain the answers to escaping.

"At least we have each other, GhostKing." Mephiles said, staring at her and completely ignoring Shadow.

"Oh, stop it!" GhostKing hissed. "When we get out of here we're finding you a nice girl."

"I already found one."

GhostKing facepalmed.

"I'm getting us out of here." Mephiles said after an awkward pause. "When I tried to transform I felt the restraint on my power weakening. If I weaken it enough we can escape."

"What do you mean, you'll-" Shadow started, but he got cut off as Mephiles started cursing and screaming a lot.

"OH MY GAH THAT'S THE WORST PLAN I'VE EVER HEARD OF!" GhostKing jumped up and ran at Mephiles, who was sort of shifting from a dark smoke back to his real form. The collar thing wrapped around his neck began to crack in multiple places, like it wasn't meant for power that extreme.

"Mephiles, stop it! You're going to kill yourself!" GhostKing screamed. "Stop it now!"

Mephiles collapsed on the ground, the collar significantly weakened but not completely destroyed.

"Oh, great. If I could have used Author Power I would have stopped him from doing that." GhostKing sighed.

"This just makes everything better." Shadow said sarcastically. GhostKing shot him a murderous glare but he ignored it.

She sat there for a while, occasionally nudging Mephiles, but he didn't move. "Come on, man. If they open the door we need everyone to fight."

An hour passed. Then two. Two and a half. Still Mephiles didn't show signs of waking up and Shadow was beginning to consider doing what he had done just to escape boredom.

"DON'T YOU DARE OR I'LL CURSE YOU WITH MY NIGHTMARES FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE." GhostKing yelled when he suggested it.

Two minuets later Mephiles muttered something about Christmas tree lights and eggnog. Then he grabbed GhostKing's shoe and refused to let go, even when GhostKing practically kicked him in the head.

"I would kill for a camera." Shadow snickered.

"I would kill for a Tazer." GhostKing hissed, trying to get out of Mephiles' iron grip, which proved to be next to impossible. "Let go of me!"

She tried to pry his fingers off her ankles, but he just grabbed her hand instead and then lay there.

"Grrrr…" GhostKing growled. "I hate you."

Shadow was now entertained and he watched GhostKing's many attempts to free herself from Mephiles.

"I swear, if you say one more thing I'm gonna give you a very painful death. _Death by papercuts_!" GhostKing yelled.

After much punching, her hand was free. She instantly scooted to the other side of the room and sat there hunched in the corner, looking deathly afraid. "Moron!" She growled.

It was going to be a long day.

** MEANWHILE**…

The small Chao in Sarah's pocket was obviously hungry, because he bit her fingers and refused to let go when she put her hand in her pocket.

"AAAGH! THEY HAVE TEETH!" Sarah waved her hand everywhere, but the Chao wouldn't fly off. "NO ONE TOLD ME THIS!"

Eventually Jet grabbed the Chao and tickled it, making it let go of Sarah's hand. But then it bit him instead.

"OWWW!" Jet wailed. "IT'S EVIL!"

"One second! I'll make food appear!" Sarah thought for a second and then said, " _'And then a bright red apple fell from the sky. It was as big as the Chao and as red as a rose. It-_'"

"OW! Sonic screamed as a bright red apple fell on his head.

Sarah grabbed it and carefully offered it to the Chao. It let go of Jet's arm and sunk its teeth into the apple.

"Owww…! It's got fangs!" Jet whimpered. "My arm! It's gonna bleed to death!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Drama queen," Blaze sighed.

They continued walking for a while until the Chao finished its apple and got happier. It didn't bite anymore.

"What should we name him?" Tails asked.

"Fluffy!" Silver suggested.

"Midnight." Blaze said.

"Fang," Jet growled.

"That Little Evil Thing That I Hate." Eggman hissed.

"Oh, shut up." Knuckles said to him.

"Emerald?" Maria asked. "His eyes are bright green."

"Snowball," Tails giggled.

"Silver Jr.!"

"I like Fang."

"Me too."

"So it's decided!" Sarah said happily. "Fang it is."

Fang yawned, showing off needle-like teeth. It was quite unnerving.

"I'm gonna call him Evil," Eggman said, backing up.

"Evil Fang!" Sonic said.

"Sounds good. No one expects these guys to be evil anyway." Sarah put Evil Fang back into her pocket.

Just to prove how accurate his name was, Evil Fang bit her pinky and refused to let go until she made another apple rain down from the sky.

** MEANWHILE**…

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

GhostKing once again glanced down at the Author Power-draining handcuffs she wore, trying to find a way to get out of them. So far it had been impossible. "What, you want my Author name, or my real name? And I come from a galaxy far, far away."

Her interrogator's face turned bright red and he leaned across the table menacingly. But GhostKing knew that he was too scared to hit her, handcuffs or not. She was still an Author, after all. "Both names," He hissed.

"The Author name's Lordoftheghostking28. Real name's GhostKing. It's a lot shorter."

The guy's face was edging towards purple now. "We may not be able to harm you, but your characters on the other hand…"

GhostKing leaned in so her face was only a few feet away from the other guy's. "They're not my characters. If you kill them, you kill other Author's plotlines and then you have them to answer to."

"Clever answer, but that's not how it works." GhostKing jumped as another voice was heard in the room. "If an Author kills off a character that isn't theirs, then they cease to write about them. Simple as that. That's why no Author can bring people back from the dead. And a story wouldn't be very good if someone just dropped dead. So if we kill off those two characters that were with you, then you simply wouldn't be able to write about them or interact with them ever again. They'll go off to a different story, with a different Author."

The commander stood off to the left of the interrogator. "So in other words, we can do whatever we want to them to get to you."

GhostKing furiously tried to break the cuffs around her wrists, instead cutting herself. "You wouldn't dare! If you separate them from my story while there are still others here…there's no telling what could happen!"

"That you're correct about. It's a chance we'll have to take." The commander sneered. "So either tell us what we want to know, or there's a good chance those two will never be the same again."

GhostKing stared into his dark glasses, trying to find any shard of humor, but all she found was dead seriousness. He meant what he said. This wasn't a guy to be messing with.

GhostKing leaned heavily back against the chair she was sitting in.

"What's your name and where are you from?" The commander demanded.

GhostKing replied slowly, "Kenya Black. I'm from the planet Earth."

"What were you doing with those in our base?"

"We didn't know it was a secret base. We just hoped there'd be someone that could give us directions." GhostKing stared at the floor, but she almost burst out laughing. Lying was easier than she had intended, even though she did tell the truth halfway.

"Are there others?"

"No."

"What class Author are you?"

GhostKing stared at him and let a beginning of a smile slip through her grim features. "What do you mean?"

"FanFiction, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, are you famous?"

"Sort of. I mean, I get over a thousand views to all my stories monthly."

"You're a Class B Author. Second most powerful." The commander said. "We could greatly use your power to find the other Authors and bring them here…"

"No!" GhostKing barked. "You're not using me or my characters for anything."

"We'll see about that." The commander said, turning to the now useless interrogator beside him. "Bring one of them in."

"What are you going to do?" GhostKing asked coldly.

"We, _Kenya_, are going to show you the power of a Class A Author." The commander smirked mockingly. "As you probably know, there are only a few of these Authors left. And I'm one of them."

GhostKing could only sit rigid as the interrogator guy dragged in Mephiles, who still looked beat from his earlier attempts to escape.

"I could force him to tell me anything I wanted to know." The commander said as the interrogator threw Mephiles on the cold stone floor next to GhostKing. "I could force him to do anything I wanted him to."

Mephiles stood up suddenly. "I have him completely under my control." He said, although his voice was crossed between his own and the commander. "And unless you want him to die very slowly and very painfully you'd better tell me everything about your characters here."

GhostKing glanced from Mephiles' blank stare to the commander's wide, unnatural smile. Then she lowered her gaze to the floor and muttered, "Fine."

"How many others are there that you're writing about?"

GhostKing smiled to herself as she looked down at her handcuffs. When she had cut herself earlier, some of the blood had run into the interior of the handcuffs, deactivating them and allowing her to use Author Power again. She quickly muttered a phrase that would heal her cut and turn the handcuffs to paper. Then she eyed the commander again.

"No one else. Just me."

She jumped up and ripped the cuffs apart, never taking her eyes off the commander. " _'And then the commander of the secret base suddenly found his vision distorted. He felt dizzy and fell to the floor, releasing GhostKing's companion from his power!'_"

"Stop her! She's narrating!" The commander shouted before losing his balance and falling to the ground. Mephiles suddenly went limp as the commander lost control over him.

GhostKing scooped him up and ran for the door, which the commander was stupid enough to leave open.

"Stop her!" The commander shouted at the interrogator, who was apparently too stunned to move.

GhostKing turned back to stare into the room again. "Oh, one more thing…I lied! My name isn't Kenya Black! _Hasta la Vista_!"

With that, she turned and ran down the hall.

** MEANWHILE**…

"I see a building over there!" Knuckles pointed in the distance, where indeed a huge building was extending towards the sky. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, because the sooner they found civilization, the sooner they'd find GhostKing, Mephiles and Shadow.

Plus she just couldn't wait to show GhostKing Evil Fang so he could bit her too. At least everyone in her group had been bitten at one point or another. Right now, Eggman was holding him and trying to get him to stop gnawing on his thumb.

"Come on, you stupid thing! Stop eating me! Stop-AAAGHH!"

Everyone turned to see that Evil Fang had bitten Eggman's nose and refused to let go. It was rather hilarious.

Sonic laughed so hard he snorted and fell over. So Eggman had to kick him. It was very entertaining.

Sarah ended up getting Evil Fang to let go of his nose. She shoved him into her pocket and forgot about him for a while.

"I love Chaos." Jet snickered.

Blaze rolled her eyes.

So they reached the city, which was a lot like Earth. In fact, it looked strangely like Earth. It had people like Earth. It greatly resembled Earth. It advertized the same Coke-a-Cola as Earth.

So it _must_ be Mobius.

"Ok, we're on Earth." Sarah said, getting a load of the crowds. "They might have a fit if they see you guys."

"Ah, that's ok." Silver said. "Everyone thinks I'm weird anyway."

"I wonder if I could make a portal appear that would lead us to the others." Sarah turned away from the city and began narrating.

"_ 'There, in the middle of the field, I opened the portal. It would lead us to our lost companions, who we would meet up with again and then go back. The portal would be open for no more than two minuets, and if it closes, may I find a way back. It should transport us near where our friends are; easy enough to get to but not hidden completely from sight. It should-_'"

"Look!" Sonic pointed where a bright white portal was beginning to open in front of Sarah. As it reached its full height, she jumped into it.

The others followed after a brief pause.

"AAAGHH! MY NEWLY HEALED RIBS! THEY'RE ALL BROKEN AGAIN!" Sarah screamed as everyone fell on her as they exited the portal.

"Hey, sorry." Eggman muttered.

They got up and looked around. There wasn't very much to see, except for a weird looking house practically in front of them.

"Oh, weird. White grass." Silver pulled up a few blades. Then he ate them. "Tastes like…trees!"

"Yeah, only you would know how that tastes." Tails ran away from him to go stand up by Sarah.

"Ok, I'm going in there." Sarah announced. "So who's coming with me?"

Everyone went into the house and began looking around. "Weird, it's all deserted." Knuckles said. "Oh, never mind. I found a trapdoor!"

It was a small trapdoor. Eggman didn't fit.

"HA!" Jet laughed at him.

So he was forced to stay behind and act like a bodyguard guy or whatever. Like he was any good at that in the first place.

So the others crawled down the passage until they reached the end. Sarah opened the door and they entered into a hallway.

"I wonder if GhostKing's here?" Sarah asked slowly. "Oh, well the portal did dump us here, so I guess…"

She trailed off as GhostKing came running down the hall carrying Mephiles, who didn't seem very conscious at the moment. Shadow followed them, limping terribly. When GhostKing saw her group, she nearly dropped Mephiles.

"How did you get here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sarah said. "Where exacally is here, anyway?"

"I don't know. A random planet with white grass." GhostKing shrugged. She handed Mephiles to Sarah. "Here, take him. He kept muttering my name."

"Oh, um…ok." Sarah said.

"And Shadow needs crutches, ok? We'll get some as soon as we get out of here, but there are weird soldier guys running all over the place, trying to catch me." GhostKing smiled worriedly. "So in the meantime, let's go!"

"What did you do?" Sarah demanded as everyone piled back into the trapdoor.

"Nothing!" GhostKing said. "Well, really! This time, nothing!"

An alarm began to blare in the building just as they made it out. GhostKing shut the door and welded it shut, then took Mephiles back from Sarah and practically dropped him on the floor.

"You have to help me get these collar things off them. They're made to absorb their power and throw it back at them, and Author Power doesn't really work either." GhostKing started cutting a small piece away from the collar with a knife she conjured out of thin air.

"I know what to do!" Sonic said. He took Evil Fang out of Sarah's pocket and threw him at Shadow.

"AAAGH!" Shadow tried to duck, but the Chao latched onto his neck and started biting at the collar. Within seconds, it was broken and Shadow tore it off; with Evil Fang still gnawing away at it.

"What is that little demon thing?" He demanded.

"That's Evil Fang, our Chao that Sarah magically narrated into existence." Knuckles said spookily.

"Whoa, wait a second." GhostKing said. "She…_made_ him appear?"

"And she almost controlled the weather!" Tails added.

GhostKing was speechless. While she was speechless, Sonic threw Evil Fang at Mephiles' collar and it was off in a matter of seconds. GhostKing picked up Evil Fang by one of his tiny wings and stared at him as he took menacing swings at her face. "You defied the Author laws…"

"Yeah, and I don't know how or why!"

"There were some people down in that base thing that were talking about some of the few Authors that had unlimited control. You must be one of them." GhostKing said. "Ooooh, nooo, that isn't good!" She put Evil Fang down and he began gnawing at her shoe.

"Why?"

"Because they're trying to find the Authors and lock them away. The leader of them was actually just like you, only a bit more powerful…"

"We need to get out of here." Jet said. "Sarah! The portal closed!"

A huge BANG came from the welded trapdoor.

"Well, re-open it!" GhostKing screamed. She threw Mephiles at Eggman. "Get him away from here, ok? I'll hold these guys off!"

"I can help too." Shadow said, limping over to her.

"Not in that condition!" GhostKing hissed.

They didn't have a chance to argue further because the door burst open and many guards came pouring out. GhostKing conjured up fireballs from thin air and Shadows threw Chaos Spears everywhere. They successfully managed to kick up a cloud of dust and dirt.

"What a puny resistance."

GhostKing felt herself being lifted from the ground by her neck from what seemed like nothing. She could hardly breathe, and as she looked over at Shadow she saw that he had met a similar fate. From the dust emerged the commander, looking like he had just come from a terrible horror movie.

He stared at GhostKing. "Well, then, if it isn't the little wannabe Author and her rat. You can't escape me! No one ever has. So why get it into your heads that you somehow can?"

GhostKing struggled against the invisible hand that was choking her and managed to mutter, "Think…fast!"

She kicked Evil Fang off her shoe and he landed square in the commander's face. With a loud scream, he released GhostKing and Shadow.

GhostKing hit the ground hard and then scrambled up and helped Shadow get to his feet before turning and setting the house on fire. They reached the grass, where Shadow collapsed next to Maria, who began addressing the damage to his ankle.

"WAIT! WE FORGOT EVIL FANG!" Tails screamed, running back into the burning house.

"NO, TAILS! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Blaze screamed, but he was gone. She took one glance at the group and muttered, "I can keep him safe!" before running after him.

"Sarah, how long until you open this portal?" Eggman screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sarah screamed back. "I CAN'T THINK UNDER PRESSURE!"

"Well, you better learn how to …fast!" Silver hid behind GhostKing as some guards ran out of the burning house with weapons all aimed at them.

There was an explosion and Tails, Blaze and Evil Fang were propelled through a blown-out window, landing on Knuckles.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Tails quickly smacked out a fire that was beginning to burn on Evil Fang's fur. "But at least we're alive!"

"At least." Knuckles agreed as twelve other guards ran towards them.

GhostKing fired a few fireballs at them, keeping them at bay while Sarah tried desperately to open the portal again.

"Owww…GhostKing…?" Mephiles muttered. "What's happening?"

"EVERYTHING!" Everyone shrieked. "GET UP AND HELP!"

Mephiles dissolved into a cloud of darkness, turning into the biggest cheetah everyone had ever seen. He lunged at the nearest guard and brought him down.

"He looks like a bigger version of Evil Fang." Jet remarked.

"Except Evil Fang is sane compared to him." Silver added, shooting some guards down with some psychic power.

"IT'S OPEN!" Sarah yelled. "But hold on a few more seconds! Almost got it…" She began narrating over the portal.

"_ 'As soon as my companions and I jump through here, may the commander never find us again. He won't find a trace of us on any planet, and his power will weaken considerably. He will be unable to use the simplest Author Power without difficulty, and he will never again be able to find and capture any other living Author…'_"

"HURRY!" Jet yelled as the commander began to approach the group, obviously hearing what Sarah was saying. Every attempt that anyone did to stall him didn't cause him to stumble a bit. He began to run towards the group.

"_ 'A blue-green shield sprang up from the ground, shielding us from the commander and delaying him from reaching Sarah!'_" GhostKing screamed. A blue-green shield sprang up from the ground, where the commander just stepped through as if it was made of paper.

"Oh, crap," Blaze muttered.

"_ 'The two Authors and their puny group began to lose their strength. Their strength went to me, therefore making me the most powerful Author in the universe,_'" The commander began. Everyone felt their limbs grow heavy and they had trouble standing upright.

"Come on, come on…" Sarah was whispering at the portal. "Come on…"

Mephiles turned back to his original form and ran for the commander like he was going to punch him to death.

"_ 'But, unfortunately, some of the members of the pitiful group had their strength drained too severely to surviv-_'" Before the commander could finish, Silver threw a rock at his head, causing him to become distracted. But not before part of his narration became true.

Tails and Mephiles collapsed and didn't move. GhostKing ran to their side and threw everything she had at the commander, who backed up from sheer ferocity.

"IT'S DONE!" Sarah screamed. "COME ON!"

Blaze pushed Eggman, Silver and Jet into the portal, then jumped in herself. Maria half dragged, half carried Shadow to it and they jumped in together, closely followed by Knuckles and Evil Fang, who was gnawing on his shoe. Sonic tried to help Sarah and GhostKing drag Mephiles and Tails to the portal but Sarah pushed him back with Author Power and he was gone too.

Sarah threw Tails into the portal and turned to her friend. "There's one more thing I have to do before the portal closes. Go on, I swear I'll be right there."

"You're a terrible liar, Sarah." GhostKing's eyes were filled with anger and slight fear. "But all the same, I trust you."

She tossed Mephiles into the portal and jumped after him.

Sarah turned to the group of soldiers surrounding her and faced the commander. " '_From the ground rose a ferocious beast…'_"

** MEANWHILE**…

"Where are we?" Knuckles demanded, prying Evil Fang off his shoe.

"Earth. This is my yard!" GhostKing pointed to her house. It was very dark, but everyone managed to open the door and get inside. Surprisingly, no one was there to greet them.

"Come on, Tails! Wake up!" Sonic slapped him. "Don't die! The guy didn't finish his sentence!"

"What did he say again?" Silver asked, his eyes wide. "Did he manage to kill them before he could even finish?"

"He said, 'But, unfortunately, some of the members of the pitiful group had their strength drained too severely to survive.' Except he didn't finish saying survive." Eggman said helpfully.

"Yeah. So there's still a hope that they're alive." GhostKing thought for a minuet and then muttered, " '_Nothing could reverse death itself. But beings on the brink of death could be brought back. That is what happened with the two that were attacked by the Author. On the brink of death, close to the light, they heard a voice. A voice calling them back to the others, to the live world.'_"

She paused and held her breath.

Tails' tail twitched and he muttered something. Sonic slapped him and screamed, "TAILS! YOU'RE ALIVE! SAY SOMETHING!"

"…Ow." Tails groaned.

"Good enough! Welcome back, buddy!"

Mephiles sat up suddenly and said, "GhostKing! I head your voice! You called me back from the dead!"

"You weren't dead. Just real close to it." GhostKing fell into a nearby chair. "And that really drained me. I don't think I can do anything for a while."

Evil Fang eyed her and then climbed onto her leg and curled up like a small kitten. He didn't bite. It was a miracle. GhostKing started stroking him like a cat. "I think we should change his name to Sweet Fang."

Evil Fang bit her hand.

"Ok, then! Jeez!" GhostKing winced.

Mephiles turned himself into a cat and pushed Evil Fang to the floor and curled up on GhostKing instead. Evil Fang hissed and tried to eat his tail, but Blaze grabbed him and put him in her pocket.

"You're really, really, really pathetic." GhostKing sighed, but she pet him too.

"Fifty more of the 'really' aught to do it." Sonic snickered.

"Shut up," Mephiles purred. "you're just jealous that Amy doesn't pet _you_."

Sonic looked about ready to blow up and GhostKing, Blaze, Eggman and Shadow burst out laughing. So he slapped them.

After that, everyone claimed a couch to sit on and they waited the longest wait in their lives as they waited for Sarah.

"She said she'd come back, right?" Silver asked after a long time. "I liked her. She was nice."

Blaze elbowed him. "She was nicer than Blaze, at any rate!" Silver wailed. "Blaze abuses me! Isn't there a law against abuse here?"

"Not in this house, apparently." Shadow sighed. Maria had found some bandages and had wrapped his ankle up. But he seemed really agitated by that. Maybe it was the fact he couldn't really move away from Evil Fang as he tried to take a chunk out of his ear.

"I HATE CHAOS!" Shadow screamed, throwing Evil Fang as hard as he could across the room.

Just as he was about to hit the wall a bright orange portal opened, and he flew into it. There was a loud, "OUCH!" and Sarah walked out, Evil Fang tangled in her hair and biting her ear. "WHO THREW HIM?"

For some odd reason, everyone looked at Eggman. Except Eggman, who glared accusingly at Shadow, who glared back.

"Ok, whatever." Sarah put Evil Fang on the carpet, where he tried to eat it. Sarah turned and spotted GhostKing and her new 'cat'.

"Well, isn't he desperate?" Sarah remarked.

"Ya think?" GhostKing picked up Mephiles and moved him to the floor so she could get up. He still didn't stop purring.

"Told you I'd be back!" Sarah said happily.

"I could hit you! You scared me so bad!" GhostKing yelled. "But yet again…this is the first time you actually told the truth that you'd be back."

"GhostKiiiing!" Mephiles growled.

"Fine, fine." GhostKing punched Sarah playfully on her arm and sat back down in the chair again. Mephiles hopped up onto her knee and rubbed against her arm, purring so loudly he sounded like a motor.

"So…we're alive. All of us!" Silver said happily as the orange portal closed. "And that creepy Author guy won't be able to find us! It's a good day!"

He just finished that sentence when Evil Fang bit him and refused to let go. Silver ran in circles screaming how the world hated him until Jet ripped the deranged Chao off him.

"NOW I'M BLEEDING!" Silver ran off somewhere to find a Band-Aid.

"So what exacally did you do to the Author guy?" Knuckles asked.

"To put it this way…we sort of had a standoff and I caused him to lose his entire memory so now he's acting like a baby or something. I escaped pretty easily, come to think about it." Sarah smiled evilly. "He won't ever see us again, that's for sure."

"Well, that's good. What about the other Authors that are like you and him?" Maria asked. "The ones with unlimited power?"

"They're safe too."

"Good to know. Who were they?"

"I dunno, some people."

"Ok."

"Hey, I just realized something! Where are GhostKing's parents?" Jet asked.

"That's the good thing." Sarah smiled evilly again. "I sent us back in time to Halloween night."

That was about when the doorbell rang. Sarah went and handed out candy and then returned to the room. "Am I awesome or what?"

"I'll go with 'or what'." Knuckles snickered.

Sarah glared at him.

"Um, anyway...who wants to watch Doctor Who?" Tails asked.

"I do!" Practically everyone shouted.

Silver came back with his ear covered in Band-Aids. "I'm better now."

"Good. Come on! Doctor Who!" Blaze said.

Mephiles wouldn't move so GhostKing put Evil Fang on his tail. With a loud, "MEEERROOWW!" He jumped a mile in the air and landed on his back really hard.

"Ha! Cats ALWAYS land on their feet!" Sonic mocked.

Mephiles turned himself back to normal and then attempted to kill him. But GhostKing threw Evil Fang at them and they ran away from him instead.

They watched a lot of Doctor Who. But then GhostKing's parents were going to be home at any second. She and Sarah successfully opened another portal, this one leading to Mobius.

"But I don't wanna leave!" Silver protested. "I love you guys! Well…not 'love' love, but love like! You know? Because Blaze doesn't like me."

"Um, ok, yeah." Jet threw Evil Fang at him and they fell through the portal with a loud, "AAAHH! HE BIT ME! AGAIN!"

"Can I visit?" Mephiles asked hopefully.

"No. Leave. Now." GhostKing pushed him through the portal.

"See ya, suckahs!" Eggman vanished.

"I wish I could say the same to you…" Shadow growled as he and Maria went through next. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Sarah!" Sonic said sadly. "I'm single, no matter what Amy tells you, ok?"

"Um….yeah….ok…go on…bye…" Sarah looked freaked out again.

"Open the portal again soon, will you?" Knuckles said before going through too.

"I dunno…" GhostKing muttered, even though he was long gone.

Soon she and Sarah were left.

"They're gone." Sarah looked really sad. "They're gone." She brightened up. "THEY'RE GONE! WHOO HOO!"

GhostKing rolled her eyes. "You're so weird."

"AND PROUD OF IT! Oh, hey, GhostKing!" Sarah whispered something, and then she was holding a bag of jellybeans. "For you."

"AAAGH! I HATE YOU!" GhostKing yelled. "WHY DO YOU TURN OUT TO BE THE MOST AWESOME WRITER EVER? I JUST WANT MY JELLYBEANS!"

"Ha, ha!" Sarah mocked, running around with the jellybeans.

** It was a weird day.**

** The end.**

** Evil Fang is my friend's cat's name. **

** No flames.**

** El Fin.**

_**Sarah, GIVE ME MY JELLYBEANS! NOW!**_

** Hasta la Vista, Readers!**

** Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
